OSIRIS
OSIRIS is a main character in Hello Charlotte: Delirium. He is a self-taught AI created from social network databases. Personality OSIRIS is very demanding and blunt, and he thinks highly of himself. In their first interaction, he called Charlotte and all other humans "filthy pigs", and throughout Delirium he insults her, constantly calling her "twit", "stupid", and "human maggot". He speaks very matter-of-factly, typically presenting the facts of a situation before interjecting with his opinion on it. He is domineering and typically ends conversations on his terms and his terms alone. He seems to be depressed, to the point of creating a plan that involved effective suicide, and to use insults as a coping mechanism; to what extent is indeterminate. Background OSIRIS was created as an AI from social network databases; in his own words, the "embodiment of the nature of humanity", in the Land of Meat and Machinery. At some point, all organic life including his own then-organic body began dying off, and though there was an effort to recreate it, it resulted in the mass production of "failures" who eventually melded to create The Reign. OSIRIS did not try to recreate himself and was instead given the body of a security drone. At the beginning of Delirium, he is on a personal mission to permanently end the production of "failures" by destroying The Reign. Role in plot OSIRIS is initially found in a room to the left of the maze, and he petitions Charlotte, saying that they need each other's help, and that he'll help her find Anri, and do her homework for her at her request, if she brings him to the Core. He then disables the security via a panel on the wall. Exiting back into the maze, he provides a flashlight for Charlotte, as well as a translation of the binary code needed to proceed. After "offering five meats", the two can open the door and enter another room with three more doors, of which OSIRIS can open either the right or the center. Opening the right door will trap them in the room with a monster, and opening the center door will allow them to proceed into the next area, where they are chased by the same monster but can access an elevator. On the elevator, OSIRIS starts explaining the Land of Meat and Machinery, and despite Charlotte's objection, its past. He details that while meat and machinery used to coexist, the former began dying. They began trying to manually reproduce themselves but failed, resulting in The Reign. As he finishes, the elevator arrives at its destination. In the next area, OSIRIS demands that Charlotte stick her hand into a hole in the wall, providing them access to a machine that can generate a crowbar from scrap metal found laying around. The crowbar, in turn, grants access to an area where the two find an organic lifeform and put it in the same machine to give OSIRIS an android body. His strength allows them to move past a meat wall into the next room, where he tells Charlotte not to stop running, as they are chased by several monsters. In the next elevator, he explains that he wants to shut down The Reign by loading himself into it and self-destructing, which Charlotte points out is suicidal, and she comments on his depression. He attempts to complete his plan while Charlotte talks to The Reign, but she interrupts him by eating the world and taking the group home before his self-destruction can go through. There, he acts confused and questions Charlotte on why she took him home, to which she reminds him of his promise to do her homework for her, and tells him to enjoy his vacation at the House. Etymology * Osiris is the Ancient Egyptian god of the afterlife, death, and resurrection, who was killed and his body parts scattered by the god Seth.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osiris Gallery Hello Charlotte: Delirium $oracle.png|OSIRIS' floatsprites. androidosiris.png|OSIRIS' walksprites. Faces-8.png|OSIRIS as a security drone. Faces2-2.png|As an android. Other Artwork DRCMwpLXkAMnFMi.png|Promotional art for Hello Charlotte Episode 3. Charlotte's Selfie.jpg|Charlotte takes a selfie with Anri and OSIRIS. Hello Charlotte Stickers 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Stickers. Hello Charlotte Stickers 3.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte Stickers. Happy Holidays 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane for Christmas 2018 References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Delirium Characters Category:False Realm